I've Always Loved You
by CenatonObsession
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo.


**This fic is a one shot for xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo**

**Hope you like it!**

_3 Years Earlier_

_"Marie you have to understand," Ted said gently "This has always been my dream and now I have the chance to make it come true."_

_"I know," she said softly "It's just going to be so hard not having you around."_

_"I know Marie, I feel the same way."_

_He puled Marie into a hug, holding her close and breathing in her scent. When he pulled away he whispered "You will always be my best friend no matter what and I will never forget you."_

_"You'll always be my best friend too Ted," she whispered "And I'll never forget you either."_

_He stroked her hair and smiled softly before kissing her forehead and looking into her eyes. "Good-bye Marie" he said softly._

_"Good-bye Ted" she said softly._

_Looking into her eyes one more time, Ted walked away._

_Marie sank down onto the park bench and put her head in her hands, the tears pouring down her face. _

_"I should have told him I loved him," she whispered to the wind "One day I will tell him that I love him."_

_With that said Marie stood up and began her walk home, thinking about her next step, the step that would change her life forever..._

The Present

After three years of hard work and determination, Marie finally made her dream come true. She was now a WWE Diva on the Raw roster.

Marie had just finished her debut match against Gail Kim and she was victorious.

Now Marie made her way through the halls, ignoring the looks the other wrestlers gave her. She only had one person she wanted to see, the same person who had walked away from her three years ago... Ted.

When she found him, her heart stopped and she broke out into a sweat.

How should she approach him?

It's been three years and even though they swore to never forget each other, time changes a lot. He wouldn't expect to see her here either.

Taking a deep breath Marie tapped Ted on the shoulder and he turned around, his blue eyes wide.

"Marie?" he asked softly.

"Hi Ted" she said.

"W- what are you doing here?"

"I'm Raw's newest Diva."

His eyes widened even bigger. "I- I'm glad."

Marie blushed and looked at Ted. "I'm glad I'm here too."

Ted pulled Marie into his arms and held her close, breathing in her scent the way he did the day he left. When they pulled apart he asked "Are you hungry? Do you want to go back to the hotel and have dinner with me?"

"I'd like that" she told him.

"All right," he said smiling "Just let me change and I'll meet you at front."

"All right."

They split up, their hearts pounding in their chests.

Even though they had plenty of time, Marie wanted to tell him tonight what she should have told me three years ago.

Tonight Marie was finally going to tell Ted she loved him.

Ted came rushing out of the arena and found Marie immediately. His face broke out into a smile as he walked over to her. "Been waiting long?" he asked.

"Not too long," she replied "I'd wait for you forever."

Ted blushed and was thankful that it was dark. "Lets go."

Half hour later they were in the hotel restaurant, laughing and talking about old memories.

When they calmed down Ted looked at Marie and said "I've really missed you Marie."

"I've missed you too Ted" she whispered.

"I've thought about you everyday since I left."

"You have?"

He nodded and smiled. "Have you thought about me?"

"Everyday," she replied softly "You're the reason I started my wrestling training."

Ted reached over and squeezed Marie's hand gently. "I guess three years has changed a lot."

"It has," agreed Marie "But somethings will never change no matter how many years go by."

"I know. Will you come up to my room with me?"

"Yes."

Soon they were up in Ted's hotel room, sitting on the couch and talking some more.

Marie looked into Ted's eyes and said "Ted there's something I need to tell you and I know I should have told you this three years ago, but I didn't."

"Marie I have something to tell you also," said Ted "But you can go first."

Marie took a deep breath, then said "Ted... I love you."

Ted smiled and said "That's what I was going to tell you. I love you Marie."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid too. I was scared that you didn't feel the same, that you wouldn't want me."

"I've always wanted you Ted. Always."

"Oh Marie..."

He cut himself off, pulling Marie into a kiss, which she passionately returned back. When he pulled away eh asked "Do you think it's too soon for us to...?

"No I don't," she replied "We love each other and we've known each other for years. I feel that we're way overdue for this."

"Me too."

Ted picked Marie up and laid her on the bed, taking off his shirt and undoing his pants. Marie sat up and did the same. Soon they were back on the bed in just their underwear, kissing each other like each kiss was their last. Ted gently bit into Marie's neck, making her moan softly.

"Marie" he murmured against her neck.

"Ted" she sighed.

Ted reached a hand behind Marie and unhooked her bra, slowly taking it off. He threw it on the floor before kissing her neck again, massaging her breasts with his hands. Marie sighed and moved her hands down to Ted's boxers, slowly pulling the down. Ted kicked them off, then pulled off Marie's panties. He kissed her passionately before pulling away and grabbing the condom he had by the bed. He pulled the condom on, then looked at Marie.

"I never thought we'd get a chance to do this" he told her.

"Me either," said Marie "But I'm glad we're getting this chance."

"Me too Marie. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Ted."

Ted positioned himself before slowly sliding into Marie.

Marie let out a gasp of pleasure, adjusting herself to fit with Ted,

Ted began to slowly thrust in and out of Marie, kissing her passionately. Marie pulled away and looked deep into Ted's eyes, listening to his low throaty moans.

"Oh Ted,' she moaned "This feels so good."

"I know," he groaned "I can't believe we waited so long to do this."

"Me either."

Ted sped up a bit, making Marie moan louder as she dug her nails deep into his back, making Ted cry out in pleasure. Marie flipped Ted over onto his back, riding him hard and slow, their eyes locked on one another.

"Marie" he moaned.

"Ted" she moaned.

Marie sped up a bit, making Ted arch his back and cry out in pleasure, the sweat beginning to pour off his body.

Hour later they were both wearing down, their bodies drenched in sweat and their hearts pounding in their chests.

They cried out together as they both reached their climax.

Marie fell back onto the bed as Ted took the condom off. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Marie" he told her.

"I love you too Ted" she told him.

"Marie now that I finally have you, I don't want to let you go."

"Good because I don't want to let you go either."

Ted smiled and kissed Marie's forehead.

"I can't believe it took me so long to tell you my feelings," said Ted "But I'm glad I did."

"Me too" agreed Marie.

They kissed again, holding each other close. When they pulled apart Ted whispered "Good night, I love you Marie."

"Good night," Marie whispered back "I love you too Ted."

Sharing another kiss, they cuddled close, then fell fast asleep, their future in the WWE and their future together stretched out before them, shining brightly.

**Hope you enjoyed it Marie!**

**And anyone who else who read it, I hope you enjoyed it as well :)**


End file.
